


GrandMasters & GrandPadawans

by ShadeCrawler



Series: Time Travel in the Star Wars Universe [5]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: AKA. Where Ezra Bridger and Mace Windu have a discussion over juice.





	GrandMasters & GrandPadawans

Mace Windu stared at Ezra Bridger. 

Ezra Bridger stared at Mace Windu.

The two of them were sitting in Master Depa Billaba’s quarters at the dining room table. Master Depa and Caleb had left the two alone while they went to get some dinner from some diner that she heard of from Master Kenobi. The two of them had been sitting in silence for over five minutes so far.

It was Mace who broke the silence. “So, you are my GrandPadawan’s future Padawan.” It wasn’t a question.

Ezra nodded before clasping his hands together tight. “And you are Kanan’s GrandMaster. That’s the word right?”

Mace nodded solemnly. “It is. I hear that you have been following young Caleb around like you are his bodyguard lately.” He said stressing the boy's name. He pinned Ezra with his eyes. “Is that right?”

Ezra’s eyes dropped before he raised them back up with passion burning in them. “Yes, that’s right Master Windu.” He said the word Master like it was one he had never quite gotten used to the taste of it in his mouth. “It’s getting closer to Empire day.” His voice dropped low with that last sentence and his eyes flicked around nervously, like he was afraid that someone would scold him if he spoke too loudly. 

Mace pursed his lips and his eyes soften. Ezra stiffened at that look before looking away. “Empire day will not come to pass. The Sith has been dealt with. Palpatine was killed by Master Kenobi and myself. We have already created a gas that will make the chips useless and released them into the barracks. Those who are on missions or on Kamino have been sent the gas and those Clones were helped as well. Dooku has been killed by Knight Vos and Padawan Tano. With Ventress being a bounty hunter she is no longer a problem. Grievous is being hunted by a group of Masters as we speak. There is no one left to create your future.”

Ezra hunched defensively. “I know that. Logically, I mean.” He sighed before straightening back up and looking back at Mace, though not in the eyes. “I keep reminding myself that it won’t happen now and that Empire day isn’t coming. But, every time I look at the Clones I see Stormtroopers and remember how they shot at us. I know that it’s not fair but, I can’t help it. And Kanan, I mean Caleb, is so young. If something happens,” He cut himself off and looked away from Mace again.

Mace titled his head. “You are attached to him.” 

Ezra narrowed his eyes and gave a soft nod.

Mace nodded in response, not surprised. “You grew up in terrible circumstances and had no people to trust or grow up with. Your Master was someone who you knew you could trust and you latched onto him.It not surprising that that attachment would transfer to Caleb.”

Ezra glanced at the Master, confused and a little annoyed. “Isn’t this the point where you tell me attachment is evil or something?” 

Mace quirked his eyebrow at him. “Attachment is not evil youngling.” Ezra flushed at the endearment and squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. “But, it is not healthy for Jedi is be attached.”

Ezra let out breath of impatience. “So we’re not allowed to love? That doesn’t seem very healthy either.”

Mace’s mouth twitched like he was suppressing amusement. “Now, I used the word attachment not love. Love is a beautiful thing and shouldn’t be thrown away. What the Jedi do throw away is selfish love. Love that prevents a person from doing their duty.” Mace peered at Ezra curiously. “Tell me, if your Master had told you to run to save a village, even though it meant his death, would you do it?”

Ezra’s face contorted in horror and was silent for several seconds. He then deflated and looked defeated. “I’d go to the village and save them.” He whispered sadly. “Kanan would never want to look at me again if I chose to save him and let others die.” 

Mace nodded gently. “Many seem to think that we Jedi are emotionless and shun all feelings but that is not true.” He got up and walked to Depa’s fridge. While he rummaged around inside, he continued. “Jedi feel deeply and often. But, we know that emotions tend to cloud our mind and will guide our decisions. So we release them into the Force when they being to make the decisions for us.”

Ezra kept his eyes on Mace’s back. “Kanan told me once that Jedi weren’t allowed to to be married or have partners.”

Mace snorted in amusement. “That is the official line we feed to the media and Senate.” He straighten up and closed the fridge, with a jug of juice in his hand. “Unless there is certain circumstances where marriage is needed, Jedi don’t marry. However, romantic relationships are natural for most species and forbidding it would just be cruel. I’m not surprised that your Master thought that. Most Jedi keep those relationships private and don’t talk about them outside their quarters. I think I should tell Depa that Caleb might think that though. I would hate Caleb to go on uninformed.”

Like that Skywalker kid, Mace thought annoyed. The Council was still trying to figure out what to do with him and his pregnant wife. Obi-Wan had been a mixture of surprised and hurt. Though Mace thought that wasn’t so much that Skywalker didn’t tell him that he was in a relationship but that he didn’t tell him he was married and was expecting children until Amidala was coming close to eight months pregnant. Mace was going to have to come over to tea at some point to help Obi-Wan sort through his emotions of betrayal and inadequacy. His friend seemed to be a magnet for people who would only end up hurting him, intentionally or otherwise.

Ezra nodded thoughtfully before, finally meeting his eyes again. “Can I, I mean, may I ask a question?”

Mace fought to grin. It seemed that Depa had started to work on the boy. “Of course. Questions are the enemy of ignorance.” He said like the solemn Jedi Master he was supposed to act like. He poured the juice into two tall glasses and passed one to Ezra before sitting back down.

Ezra didn’t seem to notice the amusement the man felt and continued on nervously. “I’m very thankful for what the Order has done for me. You didn’t need to let me stay in the Temple or let me meet Kanan, Caleb sorry, and I’m really glad you did. But, I can’t stay here forever, right?” He clutched the glass tight and he started to hunch again.

Mace peered at him over his glass. “And why not?”

Ezra looked startled and his hands started to shake. “Because I’m not a good Jedi!” He exclaimed.

Mace gave him a small smile. “Who among us is?” He sent waves of calm to the shaking boy in hopes to calm him down. Ezra hands stopped shaking but his stance remained tight and defensive.

“You don’t understand.” Ezra shook his head and took a gulp of juice to stall. “I can’t control my emotions real well and Kanan used to get frustrated because I find it hard to release them. No one would want me as their Padawan. I’m too willful and headstrong.” He fell silent for a few seconds before blurting out. “I heard Kanan say to Hera that I touched the Dark Side once. I don’t remember it but maybe I just didn’t realize I was doing it and Kanan didn’t want to-“

Mace reached over and covered Ezra’s mouth with his hand. “Hush.” Ezra’s eyes were wide and anxious but fell silent. “Many young Padawans find it difficult to control and release their emotions. It is a skill that comes with age and experience.”

He removed his hand and took a drink of his juice. “As for your brush with the Dark Side, you would not be the first to do so. If you’re willing, we could schedule an appointment with the Mind Healers for you.” 

Ezra cut him off. “I’m not crazy.” He snapped before wilting under Mace’s stern stare. “Sorry Master Windu.” He said softly.

Mace gave him a nod before softening. “I don’t think you are. But, it is tradition to send Jedi who have flirted with the Dark Side to have sessions with those who are able to help them before they fall to a point where helping them is impossible.” Mace patted Ezra’s hand. “Any thing that you discuss with the Mind Healer will remain private.”

Ezra nodded and ducked his head. Mace continued on.

“It would be a challenge to find a youngling who is not headstrong or willful at your age.” He said softly. “Have you met Ahsoka Tano? She is Knight Skywalker’s former Padawan and, since he in on probation, Master Kenobi’s new Padawan. She is one of the most headstrong Padawans I’ve ever met and is fit to become an excellent Knight. Do you know her?”

Ezra paled and blinked tears out of his eyes. “She was like a second Master to me. I heard that she left the Order than came back after the Council apologized to her for something.”

Mace chewed on that for a moment, then shallowed his slight feelings of guilt and continued on. “Yes. We made a mistake and she would’ve been killed if not for Knight Skywalker. We blamed our mistake on the will of the Force and she left.” Memories Of Obi-Wan refusing to speak to him from months afterwards outside of formal situations surfaced. “She returned after the death of Dooku. She had been on the same planet him and Knight Vos were at the time and joined in when Dooku attacked.”

Mace remembered the two limping out of their shuttle. They were supporting each other and Dooku was dead and wrapped in cloths behind them. 

Vos had lost his right eye and a chunk of his nose. Five of his ribs were broken and his right arm was cradled against his chest.

Tano’s left ankle was twisted in a way that made Mace know that she would never be an active field agent again. She had a Lightsaber burn across her cheek which matched Ezra’s. She was bruised in several places right to the bone. She had been confined to the Halls of Healing where Obi-Wan and Skywalker visited her daily.

“Remember that Padawan. Even the Council makes mistakes, though we will always strive to correct them, as we did with Padawan Tano.” Mace had made sure that the apology he gave this time was empty of any mentions of the will of the Force or her Trials. It had gone a lot better than the previous one.

Ezra nodded thoughtfully before what Mace had said caught up with him. “Padawan?” He questioned, eyes wide.

Mace nodded. He allowed him a small grin and took another drink, finishing off his juice. He reached across the table again and gathered Ezra’s small hand in his. “It is ultimately your decision.” He rumbled. “I understand if you do not wish to take another Master. You may stay in the Temple as long as you wish. Or, you can go to the Crops. It is a worthy duty for any Jedi. But I want you as my Padawan. You have potential to be an excellent Jedi. I would be honoured to take you there.”

To Ezra’s credit, he didn’t answer immediately. He placed his glass on the table and leaned back in his chair. He studied the man across himthen closed his eyes. Mace could feel him reaching into the Force and attempting to sense what it was saying. Mace waited patiently, pouring himself another glass of juice to drink while he waited.

It was a full minute later when Ezra surfaced. A small smile graced his lips and he opened his eyes slowly. 

Ezra straightened in his seat and squeezed Mace’s hand, still wrapped around his smaller one. “I don’t know what the traditions are for this. I mean, for becoming a Padawan. Are there any?”

Mace’s grin soften into a smile. “There are. Many in fact, though several are not used anymore. One that is used still is the Padawan hair cut. We will have to present ourself before the rest of the Council sooner before later to inform them of our match. The hair braiding ceremony will have to be done right afterwards.” Mace’s face had turned solemn but his eyes twinkled.

Ezra’s face was not as solemn as his new Master. His leg bounced up and down excitedly and his grin stretched across his face, wrinkling his burn scar. “Like the one Caleb and his friends have?” He questioned. It seemed that all the questions he had been holding back refused to be restrained any more. “What happens if a person doesn’t have hair? Wouldn’t it be easier for Padawans to wear a certain type of clothing to identify them?”

Mace’s smile quivered, threatening to let loose laughter as his Padawan continue on with his flood of questions. It seemed that Caleb’s love for questions had been passed onto what would’ve been his future Padawan.

It seemed that Depa and him had twice the amount of questions to deal with now. For some reason, Mace didn’t feel one ounce of regret.


End file.
